ppg_dexter_deedee_super_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Dek-Star
' Dek-Star' (usually known as Dexter Gutierrez) is is one of the main protagonists and title characters in The Powerpuff Girls and Dexter and Dee Dee and Robot Jones Super Show!.'' He was the main character in the Cartoon Network show [http://dexterslab.wikia.com/wiki/Dexter's_Laboratory_(TV_series) ''Dexter's Laboratory], ''the show where he originates from. Dexter loves to make awesome giant inventions. Dexter has a secret lab behind his library bookshelf in his bedroom. He put signs on his door saying, for example, "Do not go into my lab!!!!", so he could prevent his mighty and legendary older sister, Diva Dynamite (DeeDee), from breaking into his lab. However, since he could not be able to stop Diva very well, he chose to hire Robot Jones as his assistant so that he can keep an eye on him, help him on complicated lab experiments, and also defend him from DeeDee, making sure she doesn't break into the lab. After Blossom was kicked out of the Powerpuff Girls trio and got replaced by Diva, Dexter hired Blossom as his other assistant, along with Robot Jones, so that the three of them teamed up and became the "Dexterious Scientists." Dexter also has a crush on Blossom. Appearance Dexter is a very short young 8-year old boy who has curly red hair that was passed down to him from his mother, a pair of glasses that appear semi-circular at normal times, but when he widens his eyes, the tops of them round out. He wears a little white lab coat with black buttons on it. He also wears purple gloves (changed to yellow in the new crossover series), and a pair of black rubber zipper boots. He speaks with Russian accent despite the rest of his family, and even the Powerpuff Girls, Mandark, or Robot Jones' families, not having any accents. In this crossover, Dexter's appearance still remained the same, but in his superhero alter ego form, "Dek-Star," he wears purple glasses, a one-piece black supersuit, a utility belt with a "D" boomerang attached with it, a purple cape, and purple sneakers. He also wears purple spandex (the only thing he didn't wear on his supersuit in ''Dexter's Lab). Voice In Dexter's Lab, Dexter was originally voiced by Christine Cavanagh, by after Cavanaugh's retirement from voice-acting during the middle of Season 3, Candi Milo (who voiced Nora Wakeman in My Life as a Teenage Robot) took over Dexter's voice for the rest of the show, within the exceptions of the episode "Tele Trauma," which was Cavanaugh's last episode. In this crossover, Dani Bowman will take over the voice of Dexter, replacing Christine Cavanaugh (who died on December 22, 2014, a few days before Christmas) and Candi Milo. Trivia *In this crossover, Dexter shares the same voice as Dash Incredible from the Pixar film The Incredibles. *Like Blossom and Brick, Dexter has completely red hair here. *Dexter's superhero alter ego is "Dek-Star." He appears in two ''Dexter's Lab ''episodes, "Star Spangled Sidekicks" and "Dyno-Might." *Dexter has an assistant, Robot Jones, who defends him from Diva. *Dexter is usually a good character, but because he doesn't want Bubbles and DeeDee in his lab and wants them out of there, he was also the bad guy in a way. *Dexter and his assistant Robot Jones act serious and more mature, while his older sister Diva and her best friend Bubbles are playful and childish. *Like Buttercup, Dek-Star is seen saying "Whew! My job is done, I'm changing back to plain-old Dexter," and he takes off his supersuit and changes back to his normal uniform. *Dexter has a crush on Blossom. Category:Characters